This invention relates to an improved, universally insertable, rotatable sleeve and cam coupling apparatus and method for the safe positive connection of one mechanical means, for instance a trailer, to another mechanical means, for instance a truck.
Trailer hitches have been known in the art for quite some time. Typically the hitching apparatus is utilized with a ball type member attached to the towing vehicle while the hitching means is attached to the item desired to be towed. The hitching apparatus generally is attached to the item to be towed on the same horizontal plane as the ball is to the towing vehicle. The towing vehicle is then backed up to the item to be towed and the free ball hitch is then covered with the hitching apparatus and secured in place with a variety of springs, handles and locks. An example of such a hitch is described in Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,410, which discloses a spring assisted lever that forces a restraining means beneath the ball of the ball hitch and thereby holds the device in a fixed position. Byers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,184, discloses yet another of these trailer hitch devices whereby a push rod is utilized to provide a "self-locking trailer hitch assembly".
A drawback to these and other hitching mechanisms is that they are mechanically complex and are comprised of many parts, some of which are under spring tension, which are subject to wear and failure. Additionally, a further drawback is that in order for these previous devices to function correctly, the ball hitch must be exposed and accessible for connection with a hitching means that approaches it on the same horizontal plane. A further disadvantage is that previous devices are primarily designed to withstand horizontal forces between the ball and the hitch assembly and are relatively weak when verticle or upward pressure is placed on the hitch assembly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a universally insertable, rotatable sleeve and cam coupling having high strength, that is safe and simple to operate, and which is constructed in such a manner that a remote ball or other hitching device can be attached to a hitch even though the ball or other hitching device is in a recessed, remote, difficult to reach or normally inaccessible area. This is accomplished by extending the portion of the device located below the operating handles of the device to any desired length. It is a further object of the invention to provide a coupling that does not rely on a spring for any operation, including that needed to engage or release the ball itself, and one that does not rely on any kind of bolting mechanism to engage or release the ball. It is a further object to provide a coupling equally effective in any plane and which is not limited to horizontal coupling alone.